The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela, grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Weigela florida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘TMWG16-04’.
Whereas varieties of Weigela florida in commerce have typically been bred for low compact plant habit, ‘TMWG16-04’ was developed and selected by the inventor for its unique combination of upright plant habit and profuse flowering along the entire stem.
‘TMWG16-04’ resulted from the open-pollination in Summer 2014 in Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom of the inventor's proprietary seedling Weigela florida ‘WG13003’ (female parent, unreleased and unpatented) with a population of possible male parents that had been raised by the inventor from the open pollination of Weigela florida plant ‘Alexandra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,772). ‘TMWG16-04’ was selected in 2016 in Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom. ‘TMWG16-02’ was grown at a greenhouse and field nursery in Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom.
‘TMWG16-04’ was asexually reproduced in 2016 in Ipswich, Suffolk, United Kingdom by softwood cuttings. Since that time, the unique characteristics of the new Weigela plant have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings.